


More Than A Kiss

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Evolution of Reddie [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Middle School, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Richie is talking about love like he knows what it means to be in love, and Eddie wants to know who he's in love with.





	More Than A Kiss

Richie wasn’t ready for high school. Middle school was bad enough, he didn’t need even more people bullying him for being gay. Not that he was. He never said he was. Except to Stan, that one time. But, that was one time. It didn’t apply anymore. It was just, a weird moment, that’s all. No reason to make anything more of it.

“Richie, are you even listening to me?” Eddie crossed his arms and looked upset. They had made their way to the quarry to get away for the day after Eddie got fed up with his mom, again. The other Losers didn’t want to go out in the summer heat, but Eddie didn’t want to stay home and Richie couldn’t say no to him.

“Yes of course!”

“What did I say?”

“Um, I fucked your mom?”

“God Richie you’re the worst!” he flicked Richie’s nose. “How long have you been zoned out? I’ve been talking for like ten minutes! And you’ve been staring at me like you’ve been listening!”

“Pretty much after I finished my ice cream.” Which was 10 minutes ago.

“RICHIE,” he sighed, “Are you good? You haven’t made any jokes all day, oh my God you’re dying aren’t you? Is it cancer? Is your hair falling out?” Eddie reached over and fluffed Richie’s hair, causing him to blush.

“No! I don’t have cancer, it’s just hot and I can’t think straight.” He tried to act normal, but Eddie’s concern for him was cute and distracting. “You were ranting about some test or something…”

“I’m not repeating my entire rant! You should have been listening to me!”

“Summarize it! Or don’t worry about tests while it’s summer dude, we’re supposed to be having a day out. Who gives a fuck about school?” Richie sure didn’t, but Eddie was already thinking about grades and SAT scores for college.

“I do! If you don’t do good in high school you don’t go to college. If you don’t go to college you don’t get a job or a career or fall in love and you’re living on the streets that are packed with disease!” he was nearly hyperventilating as he said this. Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s back and rubbed it gently, that always calmed him down.

“Ok one, none of what you said is true. Second, you don’t need a career or college to fall in love? Why does that even matter to you? Love means touching someone, DISEASE!” he playfully punched Eddie on the shoulder, “You hate it when anybody touches you, Eds.” That was only partly true, Eddie never minded when Richie touched him, or when they shared the hammock, or when they spooned at night after Richie made Eddie spend the night, multiple times. That thought made him blush, but he hoped Richie didn’t notice.

“Don’t call me that! You don’t want to be alone the rest of your life, do you?”

“I won’t be alone, I have your mom!”

“Shut up!” Eddie punched him back and glared. “I’m being serious.”

“Dude, we’re barely starting high school, you gotta chill. Loves fucked up anyway, don’t waste your time with it,” there was a slight bitterness in his tone.

“And what would YOU know about being in love?” he held his finger up before Richie could respond, “If you say something about being in love with my mom I’m leaving.”

“FINE. Why do you always take the fun out of everything? Look, love is stupid. All you do is think about someone you can’t be with, act stupid in front of them, hate yourself and you can’t tell anyone because then everyone will hate you more than they already do. Then, you lose all your friends, you can’t show your face in school and you’re alone forever. Sound fun to you?” Richie’s words came out faster than he could process them. Eddie just stared at him wide-eyed trying to process what was just said.

“That sounds...specific…” he watched as Richie blushed and stared at the ground. “You know you can talk to me right? I won’t hate you...I don’t think I could ever hate you. You’re my best friend.” He reached out and gently placed his hand on Richie’s shoulder. He wouldn’t look up from the ground, but his voice sounded like he was about to cry. Eddie had never seen him like this and was really worried.

“You will hate me.”

“Richie…” Before he could continue, Richie looked up, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Just as quickly as he kissed him, he pulled back, panicked, got up, and ran. “Richie wait! Fuck,” Eddie got up, grabbed his backpack and ran after him. Richie had gotten tall in middle school, and Eddie was having a hard time keeping up with him. And then he fell, hard, scraping up his knees and one of his hands. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and cursed himself for not paying attention to where he was running.

“Shit Eds are you ok?” Richie had stopped running once he heard Eddie fall and rushed over to him. He was out of breath and clearly had been crying, but he couldn’t leave Eddie like that. “You still carry stuff with you right?”

“Yes, I just stopped wearing the fanny pack after you told me I needed to stop wearing it in high school.” He sat up and rummaged around in his backpack for some alcohol wipes and bandages. Richie squat down in front of him and examined his scrapes.

“They’re not bad, probably just sting like a bitch. You have to pay attention to where you’re running! You’ve lectured me enough about it.”

“Yea well, it didn’t really matter in the moment.” He handed Richie the bandages and began wiping off his wounds. “Fuck! It hurts.”

“No shit!” He opened the bandages and placed one over the scrape once Eddie was done cleaning it. “Why were you running after me anyway?”

“Because you kissed me and ran away idiot. I don’t know about you, but my first kiss running off right away isn’t exactly flattering.” He finished cleaning the second scrape and Richie put a bandage on it.

“I ran away because I didn’t need to hear you tell me how much you hate me. I fucked up, I know that, but you wouldn’t drop it.”

“I barely said anything! I was trying to be a good friend. I don’t hate you Richie, for fucks sake how stupid are you?” He finished cleaning the scrape on his hand and held it out to Richie for a bandage.

“You just called me stupid after saying you don’t hate me, not really being too clear their Eds.”

“Because you are stupid! What idiot kisses someone and runs away?”

“An idiot who gets bullied enough for being gay! I didn't need you insulting me too! Though you’re doing a fine job of it now.”

“I’m insulting you because you’re stupid for thinking I don’t like you back.”

“I never said-”

“You kissed me, you like me.”

“Ok fine, but you don’t have to pretend to be ok with it,” Richie tried to look away but Eddie’s stare was relentless.

“You are literally holding my hand right now dumbass.” They both looked down to realize that Richie was in fact holding his hand. “You said I never let anyone touch me but I let you. We share that hammock and you know we don’t fit, especially since you’ve gotten taller. I sleep in your bed, with you, all night, cuddling. And you honestly think I don’t like you? I even share food with you! Do you know how many germs can get passed that way? Don’t even get me started on kissing!” He paused, “But, I liked it when you kissed me. It just caught me off guard.” They both were blushing deeply, but Eddie wasn’t done, “This is the part where you kiss me again dumbass.”

“I’m not going to kiss you if you keep insulting me.”

“Dumbass,” he smirked and grabbed Richie’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Richie didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, despite being called a dumbass. When they finally pulled apart, Richie was smiling like an idiot.

“So, I was your first kiss huh? Too bad you weren’t mine.”

“Richie I swear to God-”

“Cause obviously it was your mother!”

“I don’t like you anymore.”

“Wait, Eddie Spaghetti I never kissed you mom it was a lie,” he fake pouted, “It was you I promise!”

“Don’t call me that either! From now on you may refer to me as your boyfriend.” 

“Babe?”

“NO.”

“Eddie baby it is!”

"Fuck Richie,” he wasn’t really angry though. Any nickname Richie gave him made him blush, he just pretended not to like it because then Richie would use them more. Although, Eddie Spaghetti was his least favorite nickname.

“So, I guess we’re dating now?”

“What part of refer to me as your boyfriend didn’t process? Or were you not paying attention again?”

“Babe, every time I look you in the eyes I stop thinking because damn you’re cute.” Eddie blushed and pulled him into another kiss. It took them about 20 minutes of making out before they actually got up and went back to Richie’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey  
Updated 5/24/2020


End file.
